Etcétera
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: Una discusión con Ron y Ginny, lleva a Harry y Hermione el cuestionarse acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ellos mismos. Descubriendo, que hay mucho más bajo la superficie. Cómo una simple pregunta, y una respuesta, lo cambia todo.
**ETCÉTERA**

Reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de correr tras Ron y pegarle un buen rodillazo en sus partes nobles, Hermione tuvo que conformarse con azotar la puerta, imaginando que lo golpeaba en el rostro, mientras lo escuchaba bajar las escaleras como un huracán.

Otra discusión. Otra reacción infantil por parte de aquel pelirrojo del cual, supuestamente, estaba enamorada.

Merlín, ¿es que nunca maduraría?, se preguntó, pasándose las manos por el rostro y gritando su frustración contra éstas.

Era como si no le bastara con sacarla de sus casillas cada maldito día, sino además tuvo que restregarle en la cara de su relación con Lavender en el pasado; y encima, criticarla por todo.

Que su inteligencia. Que su amistad con Harry. Que su falta de interés por el Quidditch.

En serio, si tuviera que enumerar los motivos por los cuales Ron se molestaba con ella; tendría que comprar una fábrica entera de pergaminos.

Justo cuando creía que ya todo estaba bien entre ellos; lamentó, soltando un gruñido.

— ¿Estás bien? — la voz de Harry la hizo dejar caer los hombros hacia adelante, cansada.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su sentir que ni siquiera había caído en cuenta de que ésa no era precisamente su habitación; o que cualquiera que entrara y los viera ahí, solos, en el cuarto de los chicos, haría suposiciones erróneas; como había sido el caso de Ron. Quien no sólo no había querido escuchar explicaciones, sino se dedicó únicamente a lanzar acusaciones.

Meneó la cabeza, alejando ésos sucesos tan recientes.

— Si te hace sentir mejor; y créeme que no busco una justificación para lo que hizo Ron; pero yo hubiera reaccionado igual si me hubiera encontrado a Ginny con Dean una vez más — le dijo.

Hermione suspiró, regresando a verlo.

— Harry, ambos sabemos que tú no harías nada. Eres… demasiado bueno y maduro como para armar una escena… — replicó — Además, — agregó luego de una pausa — el "hubiera" y el "si", ni siquiera existen.

— Tal vez si le dijeras como te hace sentir cada vez que te dice algo hiriente… — empezó a sugerir, callando al notar la mirada que le dirigió Hermione, junto con el ligero alzamiento de cejas.

— Tal vez sólo debería dejar de importarme — comentó para sí, después de algunos segundos. Caminando hasta él y sentando a su lado, en la cama del pelinegro.

— O podrías decirle que te gusta — replicó como sin querer la cosa.

— ¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo de Transformaciones? — cambió el tema abruptamente.

Harry suspiró.

— Mal, apenas conseguí hacer tres párrafos. Creo que le pondré "etcétera".

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué "etcétera"? — le preguntó.

— No sé. Es que, tengo más que explicar, mucho más, pero no sé qué es. ¿Me entiendes?… — la regresó a ver — Además, a McGonagall le gusta que escriba etcétera al final de cada párrafo — comentó con una sonrisa.

La castaña chasqueó la lengua.

— Harry, ni siquiera haces un uso correcto de ésa palabra — le amonestó.

— Ah, ¿no?, ¿entonces cómo sería?… — sutilmente, y sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, tomó el trabajo inconcluso de su mesita de noche y acercó el tintero, agarrando la pluma — ¿Qué es un "etcétera", de acuerdo a mi trabajo? — quiso saber.

Hermione miró al frente, meditando.

— Pues podrías hablar de las características del hechizo, cuando fue creado, sus ventajas y desventajas, posibles efectos adversos; también podrías… — lo regresó a ver — ¡dejar de copiarte de mí, por una buena vez en la vida! — le espetó molesta, arrebatándole la pluma.

— Pero Hermione… — la miró implorante.

— En serio, Harry, a veces pienso que el que te toparas primero con Ron en el tren, fue un completo error. Te estás convirtiendo en un holgazán como él — le riñó.

Harry sonrió para sí.

— Era él o Neville… Y estoy seguro que no me quisieras como él — añadió con una mirada burlona.

Hermione lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Yo no tengo nada contra Neville… — replicó. Emitiendo un suspiro cansado cuando siguió sintiendo la mirada de Harry sobre ella — Bueno, podría ser menos distraído — comentó por lo bajo.

— ¡Lo sabía! — exclamó en medio de una carcajada.

Hermione fingió golpearlo con la pluma; acariciándole, accidentalmente, la mejilla. Y no pudo evitar reprimir la sonrisa que le causó el gesto cómico que hizo al señalarla acusatoriamente.

¿Cómo podía alterar tanto su humor?, se preguntó. Inconscientemente comparándolo con Ron.

Con Ron eran peleas, largos silencios incómodos, comentarios mordaces, siempre estar alerta para cualquier agresión verbal, fingir interés en lo que tuviera el otro por decir.

Pero Harry… con él todo era diferente. Lo entendía. Él la entendía. Se comunicaban sin palabras. Una sola mirada y podrían leerse hasta el alma. Él siempre era amable, atento, la hacía reír sin problemas. Incluso era cariñoso en ocasiones, sin que se diera cuenta. Y eran tantas las cosas que los unían…

— Ya, dime. ¿Qué es un "etcétera"? — la miró interesado.

Los ojos mieles de Hermione se conectaron con los verdes de Harry, un suspiro nació de su pecho, y las palabras salieron de sus labios sin darse cuenta:

— Tú eres mi "etcétera", Harry. Todo aquello que no encuentro las palabras para expresar; aquella emoción inexplicable, oculta bajo la superficie… Eres, eres más que mi mejor amigo… Tú eres… — sus ojos resplandecieron al ver el brillo en la mirada esmeralda del pelinegro.

— Todo eso, y más — completó él.

Hermione sonrió.

— Y mucho más — asintió; sintiendo como la venda que había cubierto sus ojos, durante todos esos años de amistad, caía lentamente. Un estremecimiento la sacudió cuando descubrió ése nuevo brillo en sus ojos, el cambio en la mirada verde esmeralda. La revolución de emociones y sensaciones que se desató en su pecho.

— Hermione…

— ¿Si? — musitó débilmente.

— No me has explicado que es el "etcétera" — la llamó Harry, mirándola confundido.

— ¿Qué? — sacudió la cabeza.

— Te has quedado pensativa hace como cinco minutos. ¿Está todo bien?

¿Qué demonios había pasado?, se preguntó Hermione, sintiendo como un calor abrasante cubría su rostro mientras Harry la seguía contemplando, esperando una respuesta.

Una respuesta, que, sin embargo, había llegado a Hermione con la fuerza de una revelación.

Lo amaba. Ése era el significado de su "etcétera"; aquello que siempre estuvo oculto, y complementaba todo.

Estaba enamorada de Harry.

* * *

Días después…

Cerrando la puerta de un portazo, Harry vagamente se preguntó cuántas veces había sido golpeado ése pedazo de madera por culpa de un Weasley. Ciertamente, más de la suma de los dedos que poseía en ambas manos y pies.

Lanzó un juramente contra la almohada cuando se aventó sobre su cama, apresando las sábanas entre sus puños.

La actitud de Ginny ya había dejado de ser interesante y misteriosa para convertirse en la perfecta replica de Pansy Parkinson. No le había molestado en el pasado el hecho de que le gustara y parecía encontrársela en cada esquina besuqueándose con Dean. No, lo que había hecho que perdiera los estribos, era la escena que acababa de acontecer en la sala común; cuando, como quitándose su máscara de buena amiga y hermosa chica, Ginny había arremetido con comentarios mordaces hacia Hermione, convirtiéndose en una perfecta banshee. Y él, no pudo más que quedarse ahí, como estúpido, sin defenderla; mientras Ron colocaba la cereza del pastel en aquella discusión de la cual sólo Hermione había tenido la razón, y había resultado perdedora.

Y ahora, no podía evitar el preguntarse cuantas veces en el pasado, habían agredido a Hermione frente a sus ojos, por su causa, y él no hizo nada para defenderla.

Ella tan sólo había expresado sus preocupaciones por el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, y por él. Pero únicamente había logrado la explosión de los hermanos Weasley.

Lanzó un suspiro, girando el rostro hacia su mesita de noche. Sintiendo un pesado nudo de nostalgia cuando no encontró ninguna fotografía de su amiga sobre éste. Y arrugó el entrecejo ante aquel pensamiento, sentándose.

¿Desde cuándo, el no tener una fotografía de Hermione, que pudiera admirar, le causaba tristeza?

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se había acuclillado a un lado de su cama, sacando su baúl de debajo de ésta y extrayendo aquel álbum que Hagrid le había regalado hacía tiempo atrás.

El abrirlo, y descubrir la imagen de sus padres, no le causó aquella alegría satisfactoria que siempre lo llenaba, o aquel hueco en el estómago por su ausencia; pero dar vuelta a las hojas, y localizar la fotografía de él, Ron y Hermione, provocaron eso y más en él.

Cada momento junto a ella desfilaron frente a sus ojos, sintiendo que, por primera vez, veía con claridad: la complicidad, el cariño, la protección, el cuidado, el apoyo…

Hermione le había dado eso, y más, rememoró, sentándose nuevamente en la cama, con el álbum entre sus manos.

Bien, pues ya era hora de que él le brindara, aunque sea una décima parte de lo que ella le había dado sin inhibiciones.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y bajar a la sala común, para pedirle una disculpa a Hermione, por ser tan mal amigo, y ni siquiera haberle preguntado que le pasaba esos últimos días, que se veía ensimismada casi siempre. Pero únicamente alcanzó a levantar la mirada mientras colocaba el álbum a un lado, y contemplar con estupefacta incredulidad, como la castaña se asomaba en la habitación, cerrando tras de sí.

— Que bueno que te encuentro despierto — dijo, avanzando hacia él.

— ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Ron y Ginny…? — se puso alerta.

— Les entró el espíritu competitivo y salieron disparados a la Sala de Menesteres, junto al resto del equipo, para entrenar con las nuevas posiciones de los jugadores — se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

Harry suspiró.

— Recuperarás tu puesto Harry, estoy segura — lo reconfortó, sentándose a su lado.

— No importa ya. Para mañana, no sólo el equipo me odiara, sino todo el colegio.

— Sabes que no es así — contradijo la castaña.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica.

— Bueno, no todos. Slytherin seguro me erigirá un altar — repuso.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

— Al diablo con Slytherin y sus tramposas serpientes… — soltó ofuscada, sorprendiéndolo al escucharla maldecir… por primera vez en la vida. Abrió los ojos, atónito; resistiendo el impulso de soltar una carcajada — Y si los demás te dan la espalda, yo no lo haré — manifestó solemne, volteando a verlo.

Harry sintió su corazón sacudirse, aturdido por el cariño que ella le expresaba con una sola mirada, un solo gesto; por ése mismo afecto que crecía como pólvora en llamas por todo su cuerpo.

— Gracias — musitó ahogadamente.

Hermione le sonrió, pasándose la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo y descansando ésa misma mano en la cama; topando con el álbum.

Harry siguió su mirada, removiéndose incómodo cuando la castaña lo tomó entre sus manos, y observó atento su expresión.

— ¿Puedo? — le preguntó.

Harry asintió, alentándola.

Y Hermione sonrió, elevando sus cejas graciosamente cuando reconoció la imagen frente a si, aquella que les había tomado alguna vez Colin Creevey en su segundo año, guardada celosamente en el álbum de fotografías de Harry. Aquel que sólo había compartido con ella.

— Merlín, que pequeños éramos — musitó, delineando la fotografía.

— Teníamos doce años. Sin preocupaciones de EXTASIS… o Voldemort — agregó con amargura.

La castaña lo regresó a ver, cerrando el álbum repentinamente, y poniéndose de pie.

— Vamos — lo llamó.

— ¿A dónde? — arrugó el entrecejo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— Hace mucho que no recorremos el castillo de noche — comentó.

Harry sonrió, contemplando con gracia.

— ¿Me estás sugiriendo que rompamos las reglas? — le preguntó, sintiendo una sacudida en el estómago cuando vio el tenue sonrojo que coronó sus mejillas.

— Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Mientras no nos vean, no estamos rompiendo ninguna — acertó inteligentemente.

Harry soltó una leve carcajada.

— Entonces, ¿quieres ir a caminar? — le preguntó Hermione otra vez.

— Si sabes que hay Aurores y profesores vagando por los pasillos de vez en cuando ¿verdad? — le hizo ver, arrugando el entrecejo.

Los labios de Hermione se curvaron.

— ¿Y? — lo miró con gracia.

Harry sonrió. Definitivamente, ella era especial. Y se puso de pie de un salto.

* * *

A pesar de la parcial oscuridad en la mayoría de los pasillos por los cuales paseaban, Harry se encontró a si mismo disfrutando de ésa caminata nocturna junto a Hermione, sonriendo mientras platicaban de trivialidades, como si la escena en la sala común no hubiera ocurrido. Lanzándole fugaces miradas a su mejor amiga cuando la luz le permitía ver más allá de su propia sombra reflejada, se maravillaba con la manera en que sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaba, o como sus labios se curvaban en una tenue sonrisa cuando lo volteaba a ver.

Más de una vez estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos por la señora Norris, Filch, y el mismo Flitwick; pero se las habían arreglado para salir corriendo de ahí, entre risas que intentaban fueran amortiguadas.

La ausencia de la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador los mantenía en alerta cada cinco minutos, cuando lo recordaban, luego de algunas frases compartidas.

¿Cómo podía existir ésa complicidad entre ellos?, se preguntaba Harry. Era cierto que llevaban seis años de conocerse, y de ser amigos, pero si lo analizaba detenidamente, era inverosímil que pudiera haber dicha conexión con alguien más que no fuera Hermione.

Con Ron no la tenía. Con Ginny, con ella ni siquiera había algo a lo cual llamarle amistad. Y de sus supuestos sentimientos hacia ésta, realmente acababa de abrir bien los ojos. La única palabra que podía decir de Ginny Weasley, era que era "bonita", "buena compañera de Quidditch" y "notable en hechizos". O al menos, ésa última parte lo sabía por otros, él no recordaba jamás haberla visto practicando algo. Y de ésas cualidades, no había otra opinión que pudiera decir.

Pero de Hermione… ella era única, pensó, suspirando sin darse cuenta.

— No me digas que ya te cansaste — se burló Hermione, regresando a verlo.

— Eso quisieras — sonrió Harry, aumentando el paso y haciendo que ella chasqueara la lengua por haberla dejado atrás.

— ¡Harry! — le amonestó.

Éste volvió a reír, dándose media vuelta y continuando con su caminata, hacia atrás.

— Sólo por eso no te voy a advertir de la armadura con la que estás a punto de estrellarte — fingió molestia Hermione. Pero su ceño fruncido desapareció, soltando tremenda carcajada, cuando, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Harry tropezó con sus propios pies, yéndose de espaldas, descubriendo que no había dicho obstáculo en su camino; sólo la inteligencia de su mejor amiga.

— Ya verás… — se sentó, mirándola ceñudo.

Hermione continuó riéndose, hasta que, con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba, Harry se puso de pie de un salto; y ella ahogó un jadeo, lanzándose por el pasillo, con el pelinegro pisándole los talones.

— ¡Te voy a atrapar, Hermione!, ¡ya verás por haberme tumbado! — le advirtió.

Alzó su brazo victorioso, dispuesto a atraparla; pero, como le ocurrió una vez en el bosque prohibido, se vio sorprendido por la agilidad y rapidez de su amiga, cuando giró bruscamente en un pasillo y empezó a subir las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo.

— No… es… posible… — jadeó, deteniéndose en mitad de la escalera, encorvado, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Hermione, quien ya había llegado arriba, se detuvo, volteando a verlo, con el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Era sólo una broma — le dijo.

— Me tiraste — alzó la mirada.

— Te caíste sólo — se apoyó en la muralla.

— Porque me dijiste que había una armadura tras de mi — le acusó.

— No, yo no dije eso. Dije: "no te voy a advertir de la armadura con la que estás a punto de estrellarte"; — recitó de memoria — jamás dije cuándo iba a ser eso — sus labios se curvaron. Harry la miró sorprendido.

— ¡Me hiciste pensarlo! — se incorporó, subiendo un escalón. Hermione se alejó de la muralla, dando un paso hacia atrás.

— Eso te pasa por caminar hacia atrás — replicó. Retrocediendo otro paso, cuando Harry subió dos escalones de una sola zancada.

— Eso me pasa por la confianza ciega que tengo en ti — saltó otros dos escalones. Hermione se quedó quieta, momentáneamente distraída por sus palabras.

— Tú… tú me dejaste atrás — le recordó, pasando saliva. Retrocediendo, avanzando, al mismo tiempo.

— Estábamos jugando — levantó los brazos.

— No, tú te estabas haciendo el gracioso, yo sólo quería caminar — se cruzó de brazos.

— El caso es el mismo… — subió otro escalón — Yo sólo quería caminar contigo, no caerme por tu culpa.

— Lo siento, ¿está bien? — replicó con repentina exasperación.

Harry se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, su mirada recorriendo su rostro con atención.

— No… — exhaló.

— ¿No? — arrugó el entrecejo, claramente desconcertada.

— Yo lo siento. Lo que pasó hace poco en la sala común… — se atrevió a decir.

— Harry, no tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres. De veras — dejó caer los brazos a los costados, sin fuerzas.

— No, si tenemos… — avanzó otro paso — Tenías razón, sobre todo. Sobre mi obsesión con el libro, sobre que no debía confiar en él… sobre todo. Si te hubiera escuchado, nada de eso hubiera pasado… — subió otro escalón — Y lo que dijo Ginny, ella no tenía ningún derecho de hablarte de ésa manera; mucho menos Ron. Era entre tú y yo… — Hermione lo escuchaba en silencio — Y lamento tanto no haberte defendido.

Finalmente llegó arriba. Y cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de retroceder otra vez, sin saber porque, notó con sorpresa que ella misma se había dejado acorralada entre la muralla, la puerta sellada a su lado, y Harry, frente a ella.

— ¿Ya no estamos jugando? — le preguntó con el respirar agitado.

Harry sintió su pecho contraerse al ver la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, aquella misma que sus ojos le transmitían.

— Contigo jamás podría tratarse de un juego — manifestó. Y se encontró a si mismo haciendo algo que jamás creería que desearía más en la vida; en un momento sus manos tomaban con suavidad los brazos de Hermione, al siguiente, uno se había colado hasta su espalda y otro a su nuca, y su rostro descendió sobre el de la castaña, escuchando el gemido de sorpresa que exhaló, antes de sellarle los labios con los suyos.

Una corriente eléctrica los sacudió cuando el contacto se dio. El brusco giro que dio sus vidas enteras cuando comprendieron el significado de aquel acto los hizo separarse al segundo. Sus miradas se encontraron, descubriendo aquel sentimiento que se había desatado en sus interiores. Notando el miedo en los ojos del otro. Pero también el sinfín de emociones que los asaltaban.

Y volvieron a besarse, rindiéndose a ellos mismos. El corazón les latió en el pecho con la fuerza del aleteo de un colibrí, con la energía con que un hipogrifo alzaba el vuelo, con la explosión de fuego que exhalaba un dragón y que recorrió sus venas, llenándolos… de amor.

— Empiezo a comprender eso del "etcétera" — lo escuchó Hermione murmurar con los ojos cerrados. Haciéndola sonreír. Recordando cómo una simple pregunta había traído consigo una respuesta que lo había cambiado todo entre ellos. Mejorándolo.

— Es una buena palabra — opinó ella, rehusándose a abandonar ésa placentera sensación de sentirse entre sus brazos.

— Todo el mundo la tiene. Pero casi nunca la valoran como deberían… o sólo la dejan pasar… — musitó Harry. Hermione abrió los ojos, encontrándolo mirándola significativamente — Tú eres mi "etcétera", Hermione. Todo aquello que me complementa, y nunca tengo suficientes palabras para explicarlo. Eres todo lo bueno, y más.

— Tu mejor amiga — dijo.

— Más. Eres mucho más — repuso Harry.

— Harry… — perdió el aliento.

— Aun así, todavía no estamos parejos — sus ojos brillaron.

— ¡Pero si ya me disculpé! — saltó con rapidez, desilusionada por el cambio abrupto de tema.

— No hasta que estemos parejos — sentenció con fingida seriedad.

— ¿Serías capaz de tirarme, sólo para restablecer tu orgullo herido? — le acusó incrédula.

Por un momento, Harry no respondió. Ganándose un golpe en el brazo, por parte de Hermione. Quien jadeó cuando los brazos de éste la tomaron entre los suyos nuevamente.

— Ahora sí que me voy a vengar por eso — sentenció.

— Harry… — empezó.

— Lo siento Hermione. Pero es por el bien de ambos. Así que… — suspiró melodramáticamente.

— ¿Qué harás? — lo miró insegura.

— Hay salida a Hogsmeade mañana… y tu castigo será acompañarme todo el día en el pueblo — subrayó, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse sin remedio al ver el brillo en sus ojos mieles.

— No me digas — murmuró Hermione, su corazón aumentando sus palpitaciones.

— Si. Me has tirado una vez. Pegado otra… — enumeró con los dedos.

— Tú me has besado — le acusó, sintiendo como se sonrojaban sus mejillas.

— Bueno, eso fuimos los dos… — se atrevió a decir, sonriendo nervioso cuando volvió a tomar sus manos entre las suyas — ¿Quisieras salir conmigo…?

— A Hogsmeade — murmuró Hermione, comenzando a sonreír.

— Pensaba en algo más… duradero… — balbuceó nervioso — Durante días… meses… años… — sus ojos brillaron — etcétera…

Como toda respuesta, Hermione se abalanzó sobre él, robándole el aliento por el abrazo asfixiante con que lo estrechó.

— Eso sería genial — sonrió.

Los ojos de ambos brillaron, uniéndose en un nuevo beso, entrelazando sus dedos.

Porque simplemente, ambos eran más que lo que ya estaba escrito o explicado. Eran eso extra que era agregado al final de cada párrafo; aquellos puntos suspensivos que indicaban que no era un final; aquello que más que omitir, indicaba que había algo más. Mucho más. Y sólo podría ser descrito como un: "Etcétera".

* * *

Horas después…

— Albus… — llamó la profesora McGonagall, ocasionándole un respingo al director de Hogwarts — ¿qué haces? — se acercó.

— Yo… sólo observo a los estudiantes, Minerva — la regresó a ver con una mirada nerviosa y una mancha rosada en las mejillas.

La profesora McGonagall arrugó el entrecejo.

— Apenas está amaneciendo, todos deben seguir en sus camas — le hizo ver.

— Claro, claro… — jugó con sus pulgares, ocultando una sonrisa — En fin, hoy parece un buen día para salir a los terrenos, ¿no te parece?… — avanzó a la salida, entrelazando las manos tras su espalda — Me haría bien el aire fresco, caminar, convivir con los demás… — sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa — etcétera, etcétera, etcétera… — y silbando para sí, salió del despacho.

Dejando a Minerva confundida; quien no puedo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana; intrigada por aquello que había tenido tan ensimismado a Dumbledore como para tomarlo por sorpresa.

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger venían caminando, tomados de la mano, hacia el castillo, con el sol apenas proyectando sus primeros rayos del día.

— ¡Esos niños!, ¡cuando les ponga las manos encima…! — y haciendo ondular su túnica, cuando giró bruscamente sobre sus talones, salió en pos de ellos.

"Etcétera" era la palabra correcta que recibirían cuando escucharan la lista de detenciones que tendrían por el resto del año escolar.


End file.
